Life Swap: Lite Swap
by Moynal
Summary: Life Swap: Where the lives of two completely unrelated people are switched. Two rules: Do not destroy the plot and don't die. Armed with permission from She-Who-Dances-With-The-Stars.
1. Countdown to Swap

Author's Note: Armed with permission from She-Who-Dances-With-The-Stars... I'll be taking a crack at this. There are two versions of this story that will be written. Think of them like different timelines. Mirror Worlds.

* * *

Prologue

The lights dimmed, and all was dark for a few seconds, before a bright spotlight lit upon a fairly nondescript man, who looked exactly how you wanted him to look. A large, two-panel slot machine stood beside him, lit up with many flashing lights and sparkles. The diverse beings that made up the crowd cheered wildly, screaming theirs heads off in excitement, stamping their feet and clapping their hands in a rhythmic manner. They quieted quickly as he held up his hands in a placating fashion, grinning widely, before he began to speak.

"Ladies,gentlemen and everyone else! Welcome to the first episode of our brand new show, Life Swap; the game where you _literally_ swap lives! There are only two rules! First, start at the beginning, and finish at the end, and second, follow the basic plot! I am your game host, The Eternal!" He flung his arms out in a dramatic fashion, lapping up the applause and cheers of the audience.

He stood there for a few minutes, basking in the attention, before a stagehand coughed, bringing him back to the task at hand. The Eternal shot an annoyed look at the stage hand before drawing the crowd's attention to him again.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for…" He grinned and gestured to the slot machine beside him, "the contestants! Now remember, these are _completely_ random, so not to worry! Here we go!"

He pulled the lever on the side down, and the machine started with a _clink_, before the slots began spinning, beeping as the names went past in a blur. The machine started to slow down after thirty seconds, and with a final _beep, beep…beep…clunk_ it stopped on two names.

"And the first contestants are…Alec *****, from 'Planet Earth', and Revan from 'Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'! And now…Life Swap!"


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Out of the prologue and into the war zone.

* * *

Alec woke with a pounding headache. Not unlike the ones he was used to. Nasty, highly uncomfortable headaches, usually caused by him hitting his head on something while asleep. What he did not expect to feel was a cold metal floor and where did his clothes go...

"I sleep with my clothes _on_. Who's the smart ass that took my clothes?" Alec growled. Almost ready to hit something.

He blinked as if noticing everything for the first time. He looked down at his body. "Not mine." Alec became nervous, and moved his hand back to ruffle his hair a bit... "Stealing my hair too?!"

Kidnappers? Not likely. Unless those kidnappers were extradimensional entities putting him through a hyper realistic hallucination while he waited for...

The sound of a metal door sliding open forcing him to grind his teeth. He hated that sound. It made him angry for a moment before he chuckled at the sight of a strangely dressed man. He did like the uniform, not that he was going to tell anyone about it, and that madman with no indoor voice might be let in on this secret.

"... Bastila!..." Hmm... spaceship... Bastila... strange fashion sense... Alec could scarcely believe a dream this vivid could form from his imagination. Beautiful!

"Fine fine, I'll get my gear." Alec said. Calmly. As if he was oblivious to the Sith attack. He walked over to his footlocker and opened the lid. The contents included a couple of medpacks, a short sword, a blaster pistol, and a few items that looked interesting. The security spike was most appreciated.

The ship shook again. Alec grinned. Giddy. He wasn't going to waste this dream! Trask's expression changed. He appeared unsettled by Alec's grin. Trask started speaking again, but Alec didn't really care, and why should he? "We need to get going." Trask was already out the door. "Hey! Wait for me!" Alec bolted out the door and readied himself for combat against the Sith mooks.

"Tis a glorious day to die."

* * *

Alec rummages through the belongings of the black haired... Jedi... Master? Yes, he was sure that the woman was a Master. He'd read that somewhere. He clipped the slightly dented lightsaber to his belt. "May you find Peace, Master Jedi." The loud voice of Trask Ulgo was heard.

"What are you waiting for? Come on! We don't have much time!" Trask didn't wait for his response, preferring to run, and Alec had a good idea of where this would end up. If he could have saved that Jedi, if he had been faster. He picked up his pace and did not look back. Rage and desperation gave him a clarity of mind that he could not remember.

Alec felt a wave of... something. Force? In any case... it caused him to feel fear. He needed to _run_. The door opened and Trask charged the Sith. Buying Alec valuable time.

* * *

Heat of rage filling him. He soon found himself at the escape pods. Having mostly ignored Carth, he was just a minor character in the dream... not like he was _real_.

"Are you insane? You stood around in a combat zone, gazing out into space, and the Force only knows how you survived! You're lucky. I was about to leave without you."

Alec nodded his head. Faintly smiling. "Then I am in your debt, you could have just left but you didn't."

"What are you standing around for?! Get in the damn pod! We don't have much time!" Alec rushed into the pod. Crammed next to Onasi. He grinned like a loon. Or he did until his head crashed against the interior. The darkness claimed him and he knew no more.

* * *

_Forty years now. He'd stopped the wars, destroyed the Sith, and brought peace to the galaxy. He'd married, his children had their own children now, the youngest of which he was currently dandling on his knee. Dantooine was peaceful, verdant, and it reminded him of home. _

"_Awaken" A voice of whispers, rasping, and they crawled within his skull. Telling him awful things, to break his restrictions, and if he were successful... nothing may stop him. _

"_Pitiful. So this is what has become of the man who led us to war? A farmer hiding on a backwater planet." He spat. "Face me Revan, face me so you may know what you have thrown away. Face me and die standing. Face me and the child may yet live."_

_He merely smiled at the Sith, shaking his head in disappointment. His expression became grim. And this lead to rage. He tackled the Sith to the ground, and had him pinned. He readied the staff poised to-.._

_And he knew pain..._

* * *

"Ensign!" The voice he knew as Carth brought clarity.

He looked at his hands, unmarred by a lifetime of conflict and shattered expectations. _Was... was it real?_ "Captain Onasi, I extend my sincerest apologies, this _will not_ happen ever again."

Alec could feel something poking against his chest, and he recognized enough to know it was a blaster.

"If you _ever_ do that again, if you _ever_ become a threat to our mission... you won't live to regret it. _ .Understand?_"

He nodded. Understanding. "It will not happen again, sir. I would rather die than join the Sith."

"If you give me reason to believe you are Sith... "

Alec felt the blaster against his skull.

This went on for another minute before the pressure on his skull was gone.

"We have a job to do. Let's get to it."

* * *

Author's Note: Alec screwed up royally, at least for first impressions.


End file.
